Lily's Diary
by LyricalGirl
Summary: Harry and the Weasleys are doing a spring-cleaning to Godric's Hollow. While Harry is cleaning he founds a notebook. And inside it, he reads:"this journal is property of Lily Evans". Pairings are LilyXJames and HarryXGinny.


**Disclaimer**: Harry, the Weasley's, and all other characters and places are J.K.R. What they do is all my doing. The diary, Saphira and Lyra are all mine.

**A/N**: Feel free to comment, but don't be unnecessarily mean, help me improve and tell me if you like this.

* * *

**Lily's Diary**

**by LyricalGirl.**

* * *

_**Chapter One.**_

Harry Potter was cleaning the dust out of the boxes that were in the attic. Godric's Hallows was being inhabited again and it had to be cleaned up. The Weasley family was downstairs and Harry knew Molly had sent him alone just in case he wanted some minutes alone. He was thankful for that, cleaning his parents house was a tiring task, both physically and emotionally and he was relieved of not having to stand the worried glances that the Weasley's kept sending his way every few minutes.

The attic was a oddly warm, dusty room, filled with lots of boxes. While Harry was on his knees trying to catch a galleon that had feel from his hand a large, big, red, gold trunk caught his attention. Even though he imagined it had been years since it had been even glanced at, the trunk looked shiny and new. On the top the name "Lily Evans" was written in emerald green ink, the words Potter were there as well, added in a different messy script and colour.

He got up from where he was cleaning and walked to the trunk. He got his wand out and opened it with a spell. Inside it were a large quantity of old books, two sets of school robes, used parchments and a notebook. Harry reached out and took the notebook out, he opened it. On it's first page it was scribbled on tiny writing-

"_**This Journal is property of Lily Evans, please, if by any chance lost, return it immediately without reading it's contents." Behind this, there was a date and a place: 08-27-77, **__**Evans Household.**_

Before he read more, he turned around to find a place with better light and he run into Ginny, whom it seemed had come to help him.

"Harry, What's that?" she asked him. His first reflex was to hide it but he pushed the thought away and showed her the journal.

"By what I've read... it's the diary my mom had at her last year in Hogwarts." Ginny's face changed from curiosity to surprise, Harry waited for her to say something.

"Oh, wow, Harry. I don't know what to say. Are your absolutely sure it's your mother's?"

"Yes, I was just about to go read it somewhere else, it's difficult to read in here"

"Will you let me read with you? Or do you want to do it alone?"

"No it's okay, I want it to read it with someone. I should probably go tell Ron or Mione that I've found this as well." he said moving into the next room, which was a small cozy looking one with shelves full of books on one of the walls and a large window on another.

"I'm sure they'll be pleased to know, but right now they are having one of their shout-snog matches, and I don't think it's the best idea to go near them for a while..." Ginny looks away, things between Harry and her hadn't been going smoothly, there had been to many secrets keeping them apart and it was difficult for them to bond again with her family always snooping around them.

Harry smiled at her and, taking her hand, he lead them to a tiny seat. Once they were settled he opened the notebook once again.

He turned the page and found the first entry.

**_Date: August 28th 1977._**

_It's early in the morning, I woke up an hour ago and for some unknowable reason no matter how hard I try it's been impossible for me to go back to sleep._

_This is why I have decided to start writing in this journal. My mom gave it to me yesterday as a farewell present, she always get sad when I leave for school. Mom says it's because she likes having me home and that she feels lonely without me there I can't help but to understand her, it's easy to get lonely when my dad is at work. Petunia does not only get meaner every year but now that she is dating this bloke called Vernon she is never home. And when she is home she brings that git with her._

_Things with Petunia are worse than ever, she is one of the reason I can't call this place home anymore. It seems that my very existence is a personal insult to her. Even though it's nice to be without homework and in home again, I'm grateful classes are starting again._

_I've heard some sounds downstairs. I'm going to see what's it's source._

_I'm back, the sounds were being made by Saphira, my cat, who was hungry and was meowing loudly in the kitchen._

_Before I came back here I had breakfast and picked some letters mi owl, Lyra, had delivered to me before going of again. Lyra was a really smart owl, she knew that she had to avoid getting in the house when Petunia is here, I actually think the only thing she hates more than magic and myself is my owl, or at least that's what I can see by the way she gets all freaked out when Lyra comes anywhere close._

_I sat on bed and put the letters in it. One is from Hogwarts and the other is from ¡JAMES POTTER!_

_Can you believe it? The git has been sending me owls all summer. I have opened only one of them, because curiosity took over me. For some reason, he thinks that just because we aren't on the enemies basis anymore, and because I admitted he can be a pretty decent human being sometimes, that he has the right to pester me with letters._

"That's it," Harry said, after reading the end of the entry.

"It's seems like Lily hadn't warmed up that much to your dad yet." Harry couldn't help but smile.

"It seems like he has improved though, she hated him at fifth year,"


End file.
